


Myriad

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [54]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Batman References, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: great number (Jinx has ideas for the upcoming Harrowing.)





	

_great number_

Lux is good at predicting outcomes and certain events. But she never could have predicted Vayne marching up to her with Jinx in tow. Hauling Jinx by the straps of her top, Vayne basically dumps her in Lux’s lap.

“I believe this is yours,” she says shortly, before stalking away.

Lux sighs. And here she thought she’d have a peaceful lunch. Why me, she thinks, eyeing Jinx with unabashed disdain.

“What did you do?” She dares herself to ask.

“Nothing!”

Lux shoots Jinx an unimpressed stare.

“I just…” Jinx continues.

Lux throws up her hands. “Oh, here we go!”

“It was nothing bad! I just wanted her to cosplay with us!”

“Cos… play?”

“You know, for the Harrowing? We’ve got a whole Gotham theme going.”

“…We?”

“Yeah! The Shadow Isle folks are letting me tag along this year! It’s going to be great!”

“That… sounds dangerous…”

“Aaaaaaawww, don’t worry your pretty, little head about it. I’ve got an exit strat in case they turn on me.”

“I meant dangerous for everyone else.”

“I knooooooow! I can barely wait! I’m gonna be Harlequin. Shaco is gonna be the Joker. Zyra is gonna be Poison Ivy. Fiddles is gonna be the Scarecrow. And, oh!  Singed can be Bane. Swain can be Penguin. And - And Renekton can be Killer Croc! Oh man, we’re gonna wreak so much mayhem!”

“Wait, whoa. Swain is in on this?”

“Not yet. I haven’t asked. I haven’t asked Singed or Renekton either! But come on, who would pass up such a golden opportunity for madness and murder?”

Lux bites her lip. If Jinx is succesful, if her plans go through, Lux will have to warn her higher ups. Noxus could potentially capitalize from the ensuing chaos brought on by the Harrowing. It’s the perfect cover to further any of their many agendas.

“And!” Jinx shouts gleefully, interrupting Lux’s thoughts. “And! Vayne was gonna be our Batman! It was gonna be so perfect! I mean, you really can’t have a Gotham group cosplay without a Batman. She even battles with black magics and dark evil doers on a daily - er, nightly basis! It’s perfect! Also, she’s Demacian, so she’s all about doling out Justice or whatever. It was gonna be so much fun! She was supposed to run around, trying to stop us on the Harrowing!”

Jinx takes a deep breath, before whipping out a Batman suit from Light only knows where. “Look! I even have a costume all ready for her and everything!”

Lux gingerly takes the costume from Jinx. “Did you… make this?”

“I have many skills…” Jinx replies, trailing off.

Lux squints, taking a closer look. “This says made in Ionia.”

“…stealing is one.” Jinx finishes with a bright, unapologetic grin.

Lux sighs. And then, as an afterthought, she shoves Jinx off her lap.

“How do you exist as a person?” She asks seriously.

“The world may never know,” Jinx answers, equally as solemn.


End file.
